


Dork for You

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Both of them being cute and gay together, F/F, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, Mabel being Cute, Oneshot, Pacifica being cute later on, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel declares that everybody is a dork for something. Pacifica says that she disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork for You

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags show, this oneshot is part of International Fanworks Day 2016. For those who don't know, the prompt is, "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"
> 
> Enjoy~

“I’m serious!” Mabel giggled. She was laying on Pacifica’s excessively large bed, trying to convince her girlfriend of her point. “Everyone in the world is a dork about something!”

Pacifica eyed her skeptically. “Mabel, just because you come from a family of nerds does not mean that everyone is one.”

Mabel stuck her tongue out. “That’s not what I mean, silly. I’m just saying that everyone can act like a nerd if you get them on the right topic. For example, Grunkle Ford will nerd out over his experiments and this weird dice-rolly game, but Grunkle Stan is a dork for any plans to scam tourists.”

“Oh, really.” Pacifica said nonchalantly. “Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I really don’t think that I’m a ‘dork for’ anything.”

Mabel blew a raspberry. “Nonsense!” she declared. “Here, I’ll show you!” She grabbed Pacifica’s hand and dragged her from the room. She led her girlfriend down the stairs and to the manor’s office, where Pacifica’s father sat, doing paperwork.

“My dad?” Pacifica hissed. “Mabel, I don’t think you could have chosen a worse option. He’s like, the strictest man I know.”

“Trust me.” Mabel whispered back.

\-----

Preston Northwest was busy filing papers when his daughter entered the room, dragged in by the annoying lower-class girl that she constantly lowered herself to associate with. He saw them exchange a few whispered words before Mabel hopped up on the chair across the desk, a seat usually used for complaining clients.

“Mr. Northwest, sir?” the girl said. “Hi, I was wondering. Paz here was just telling me about some of your business ventures, and I was wondering if you had any fine points to share. I’m hoping to run a fashion line one day, and I could use some pointers.”

Preston eyed the girl. This was certainly… new. The silly little girl wanted to be a business owner? Admittedly, a fashion line, but business was business, and nobody knew business better than Preston Northwest. He would not hesitate to show off that he was the best, that his knowledge of the business world was completely unparalleled.

He began to educate the young girl on the finer points of running a high-end business, starting with the ins and outs of marketing. What was business without marketing, after all. She nodded and paid careful attention, spurring him on to talk even more, and Preston nearly forgot to whom he was even talking before long. He became focused solely on telling her what he knew. He found that he was rather enjoying it, even. The girl, whom he knew to be so annoyingly silly at times, was completely focused on him and what he was saying. She was even asking questions, for clarifications on certain points! He began to think that perhaps this was why his daughter was so fascinated by the girl, she clearly would make a fine businesswoman someday.

He suddenly realized that he had been talking for almost five minutes straight. He really needed to get back to the papers covering his desk. “Er, well, those are the basics.” he concluded. “I would love to say more, but I’m afraid I must return to my work.”

“That’s alright, Mr. Northwest!” the girl (Mabel, was her name?) said, hopping off the chair and returning to Pacifica, who had been watching the conversation with something akin to mild astonishment on her face. “Thank you for your time!”

As the two exited his office, Preston stared after them. Perhaps he really had misjudged the girl, he began to muse. She had certainly shown an interest in and aptitude for business. Perhaps she would eventually become successful enough to raise her family’s status from its current place, and perhaps then he would begin to tolerate her constant presence near his daughter.

\-----

Once they were out of earshot of her father, Pacifica turned to Mabel. “That was amazing. How on Earth did you do that? I have never seen him in any expression other than varying degrees of disappointment.”

“Because I am the master of drawing forth the hidden nerd in people.” Mabel cackled. “Do you believe me now?”

“Still no.” Pacifica said. “How do you even do it?”

Mabel smirked. “Your dad was easy. He was so obviously into business, it wasn’t hard to guess. Then all I had to do was feed the inner nerd by pretending like I was interested in what he was saying, I do it all the time when Dipper blabs about nerd science-y junk. People will talk more if they think they’ve got their audience’s attention. So I smile and nod, and if I actually learn enough to ask smart-sounding question, that helps even more. The only thing nerds love more than rambling about their favorite topics is answering good questions about those topics.”

“Well I still don’t think  _ everyone _ is a nerd.” Pacifica protested. “You didn’t get me. And I’ll bet you can’t get my mother.”

“Challenge accepted.”

\-----

One very long and tedious conversation about how beauty was the only thing that a person really needed in life later, Pacifica was still not convinced. Thus, Mabel took it to the streets. She and Pacifica walked around Gravity Falls, with Mabel prompting random people she knew to deliver giant, impromptu spiels about various topics. Lazy Susan told them all about every cat she’d ever owned, Toby Determined discussed the history of the printing press, Tad Strange recalled every type of bread he could think of, and Manly Dan nearly sang an ode to his axe.

“This isn’t fair.” Pacifica said, as they walked away from Wendy, who had just given them a long and detailed account on why she always wore flannel (and had almost convinced Mabel to do the same, if it had not meant giving up her precious sweaters). “You’re going up to random people, but you’re ignoring the fact that you haven’t found anything that  _ I’m _ fannish over.”

Mabel stopped walking and turned to face Pacifica. “Oh, Paz, I thought that was obvious!” she said. “You like fashion, don’t you?”

Pacifica considered this, before saying, “Not particularly. I may enjoy dressing nicely but that doesn’t mean I squeal over pretty dresses like you do.”

Mabel huffed, a bit annoyed that she had been wrong in her nerd-topic assessment. And in her own girlfriend, no less! “Um, okay, what about gossip? Don’t you love hearing juicy gossip about people?”

Pacifica shook her head. “Nope. Again, I enjoy it, but it doesn’t qualify as fannish.”

“Ugh!” Mabel exclaimed. “Uh, music? Shopping? Puppies?” she threw out, pouting as each one was shot down. “Agh! I’m going back to the Shack to look through every picture I have of you in my scrapbooks. I’ll figure you out yet!” she announced, before turning tail and rushing off in the direction of the Mystery Shack. Pacifica watched her go, before sitting down on a bench and propping her head up on one arm. She smiled at Mabel’s endearing effort to find her fangirl weakness.

“I do have one, by the way.” She murmured, praying that Mabel would never find out what she was about to say. “I didn’t want to tell you because it was embarrassing, but… I am a dork for something.

“I’m a dork for you.”


End file.
